Episode: Seeing the Remembrance
Tom, Kaz, and Peyton go to Perim to see many surprises. Plot "Let's go! We have to hurry!" said Peyton, running past Kaz and Tom. "Wait, where are we going?" asked Kaz as he and Tom ran along. 'We have to get to Perim! There's a whole bunch of new stuff there that most people don't have scans of! We have to scan eveything we can!" replied Peyton, porting to Castle Mommark. Kaz and Tom also ported there. "Why are we ''here?" ''asked Kaz. "This is the only place that's close enough to important Overworld locations!" said Peyton, running over to another Overworld location. Tom and Kaz followed them. A lot of stuff was going on. Overworlders and a bee-like creature were having war with Antidaeon and duck-like creatures. Tom and Kaz ran over to Maxxor. Peyton was about to, but he saw a zombie-like creature lurking about. "Don't mind if I do," he said, running over to scan it. "Maxxor, what's going on?" "I can't chat for long! A new tribe called the Antons came in place and Antidaeon's wanting to join it!" answered Maxxor. Tom ran over to the Antons. He questioned the leader, Dukkis. "Where did you come from?" he asked. "We were trapped beneath the ground of the M'arrillians until we broke out," answered Dukkis. "That's so cool! I have to scan you" said Tom, holding out his scanner. Meanwhile, Kaz was looking around in Bodal's castle. He saw a small drill, a battlegear that looked like a VileDriver folded up, a skateboard, and a sword with pockets. He looked at all four to decide which one to scan first. Bodal was carrying an armband and a freeze ray. "Oh no!" said Kaz, ducking behind the folded up VileDriver. Bodal pulled out that battlegear. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Umm, I just thought about getting a scan-" said Kaz. Bodal froze Kaz with the freeze ray. Meanwhile, Tom finished uploading his scan and went back to get a new one. The bee-like creature was swooping down at Tom. He picked up Tom and carried him to Maxxor's castle. Tom and the bee-like creature turned around a corner. Antidaeon was there. "What's Antidaeon doing here? Who are you?" "Be quiet!" said the bee-like creature. Antidaeon turned his face around. It was a female Antidaeon! "Ahhhh!" said Tom. "That's Antidaess, a member of the Anton tribe!" said the bee-like creature. "Listen, who are you?" asked Tom. "My name's Stiggas, a member of the Overworld," said Stiggas. Tom tried to scan him, but Stiggas flew up. "Are you mad, man?!?! Antidaess is right there!" said Stiggas. Antidaess turned around. "Rip Tide!" said Antidaess. "COTTONBALL STORM!" said Stiggas, defending Tom. "GO! FIND BODAL AND GET BATTLE-" said Stiggas, just before he fell to the ground. Antidaess was about to attack Tom, but Tom ran to Bodal's castle. "Why are you here?" asked Bodal. "I'm here to pick up some battlegear from you. Wait, you froze Kaz?" said Tom. "He was snooping around. Take whatever you want," said Bodal, blasting fire from the Super Rider to melt Kaz's ice. Tom picked up a staff, the sword with pockets, and the folded up VileDriver. "Those are the Attack Staff, Sword of the Elements, and Super Rider," said Bodal. "Great. Let's go," said Kaz. Tom and Kaz appeared behind the Overworlders. They were both on the walking form of the Super Rider. Tom had the Attack Staff and Kaz had the Sword of the Elements. They both blasted fire attacks. The Antons needed water, so they evacuated. Tom and Kaz leapt down. "Good work. Give me the sword. I'll deal with them," said Maxxor. Kaz gave it to him. Maxxor talked to the Antons, then blasted fire at them. He stopped, then him and Dukkis walked up to Tom and Kaz. "He said they would join us," said Maxxor. "Another problem solved," said Kaz. Tom scanned the Attack Staff. Kaz scanned the Super Rider. They uploaded their scans. "That was one wacky day," said Kaz as Peyton showed up. He had black eye. There were holes in his clothes. A scratch mark was on his head. "What happened to you?" asked Kaz. "I had this hard time scanning this creature named Zombess," said Peyton, uploading it and showing it. Tom and Kaz stared at it, then looked up. The End. Category:Episodes